


Lams AND Jamilton oneshots

by Miles_Writes (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John is Not Amused, M/M, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Sad boi, THE CUTEST, alex is also horny 24/7 jesus christ, alex is cute, but maybe not domestic, idk what it is, john is actually kinda amused, were good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miles_Writes
Summary: (4/25/18) I dont even know if ill continue this, but if you want that, please please please just say so and id be happy to write for you. (not really direct requests but like ill take vague stuff [fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, silly drabble, etc.]) <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHTY IM SORRY I WROTE THIS A DAMN YEAR AGO AND HAVENT LOOKED AT IT SINCE. I SWEAR I DONT USUALLY WRITE THIS BAD. SEND VAGUE REQUESTS.

"John? JOHN! JOHN COME HERE THIS IS HISTORY BEING MADE!" I yelled as I looked for my boyfriend in our large NYC apartment.

  
I heard a small "Alexander?" Softly murmured in the doorway to our bedroom.

  
I walked into the room to see my gorgeous boyfriend wrapped in our duvet, in only his turtle PJ pants. I smile and walked towards him to hug him. He fell right into my arms and closed his eyes.

  
"Awww I didn’t know you were asleep princess..." I cooed as I picked him up.

  
"I was." He mumbled, looking up at me with his endless blue eyes.

  
"Honey, its only eleven pm" I retorted quietly, a hint of a smile growing in my voice as I carried him into our living room.

  
I put him down on the couch and got the strong cup of coffee I had made for him before I ran around yelling. I also crossed the kitchen to retrieve the roll of scotch tape I bought today. I walked back into the room to see John sitting up and yawning. I traced the freckles across his neck and back with my eyes from the doorway. I walked up to the couch from behind and presented my John with the coffee.

  
"For my dearest, John. " I said with a smile. He shook his head and laughed to himself as I skipped across the room to make the lights brighter with the dimmer switch John insisted that we had to get installed. By me, mind you.

Once John was thoroughly awake and had finished his coffee I stood up from the couch and took his hands. Of course, then I moved his hands to my waist and I kissed him. I smiled and pulled away. He pouted and nuzzled into my shoulder.

  
"What's the occasion, Alex?" He asked, looking up at me with that look and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The look. The what's-so-important-why-can't-I-just-make-out-with-you-instead look.

  
I looked at him and probably turned bright red, from the smirk on his face.

  
"Game release...?" I muttered avoiding his eyes and sitting down on the couch.

  
He looked down at me and grinned, "Really, Babygirl?"

  
I looked up helplessly, not knowing what to do. And then I looked back down.

  
"You can't just call me that! It's... distracting." I turned a brighter shade of red as I retrieved my game controllers and turned on the Xbox. I sat back down, putting the controllers beside me. And I look up and John is in front of me. And then he sits on my lap.

  
I hand him a controller, "I pre-ordered it last year so I should be able to get it-" I said, starting to get into the zone. Trying to focus, god damn John having to call me what he knows is my weak spot, I showed him how to hold the controller and told him to close his eyes.

  
I took out the tape and carefully taped his hands to the controller, him laughing the whole time. I eventually had to pin him down which resulted in a few too many suggestive glances from John but I managed.  
I told him to open his eyes and he stared at what I had done, then at me, and looked back down.

  
"You're lucky I love you." He whispers.

  
I pull him into my lap and he blushes. I begin do lightly bounce my knee and he looks at me.

  
I bite my lip, "Yes?"

  
"Alexander, baby, please don’t-" he doesn’t finish before I continue.

  
"I do what I want, in this case... You." I whisper.

  
Long story short, John didn’t really learn how to play Forza horizon 3. He was a little distracted...


	2. Singing (Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh the bois just havin fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so ive got loads of other media id love you to check out  
> Tumblr: https://miles-at-the-black-parade.tumblr.com/  
> Ask blog for treebros: https://treebrosasking.tumblr.com/  
> ill probably have a lams or jamilton one if it gets in high enough demand lol  
> and lastly  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/eCqZh7X  
> its a musical themed discord so like  
> please go check it out!!

Alex’s hands glided over the keyboard, the clicking noises soothing him as he typed out another short story.

“Aleeeeex…” John whined. His best friend had been writing for an hour and had been paying almost no attention to him.

“Joooohhhhnnnnnn…” Alexander muttered in reply, his voice fading as he typed another sentence.

John rolled his eyes and gave his cat, Milo, a look. 

“Alex pay attention to me! This is why snake is my #1!” John groaned, running his hand over Milo’s slick black fur.

“Your what?” Alex gasped with mock hurt, finally moving his laptop to the side.

“Snake is my #1 friend.”

“Don’t even- it’s a game, John. what am I getting next, a wedding invitation?”

“Yes! Snake and I are getting married.”

Alex groaned and buried his head in his pillow. John giggled and shifted in his bed, trying to get more comfortable. They went back into their silence, occasionally clicking their tongues at each other to tell each other that they were still there. Alexander started humming to himself, trying to entertain himself and get some other background noise to write to.

“Aleeexxxx….” John mumbled.

“Yes, John?” Alexander murmured.

“I’m tired from you not talking to me.”

Alex rolled his eyes, he could’ve just hung up.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Sing to me.”

Alex turned red. He never sang for anyone anymore, mainly because he was never comfortable enough to. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

Alexander’s voice carried throughout the room he was sitting in, filling every corner with the sweet words of a once long forgotten lullaby. Alex sat and sang, abandoning his writing for the sake of John. After he finished the song he almost regretted singing it.

“I’m sorry that was so bad-” Alex started.

“No! That was beautiful.” John interrupted, smiling.

“Do you want me to sing another?” Alex asked, feeling his cheeks get warm.

“Yes!” John exclaimed, waiting for his best friend to start.

Alex began to sing again, letting his voice flow naturally. He forgot he was singing to someone. Alexander finished the song and heard John clap. Alex smiled and wished that they could go on like that forever.


	3. Sickfic (Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really a sickfic

Alex woke up with a headache and such bad congestion he could barely breathe out of his nose. He groaned and rolled side to side on his twin mattress, trying to stretch out his back. Alexander sat up and sighed, accepting the fact that his back was going to hurt all day. He picked up his phone and went into instagram, checking for messages from his John.

Turtle.boy : Good morning! <3

Alex smiled and let himself fall back into the pillows, closing his eyes and rubbing them. He picked up his phone and typed back a response.

The_Other_51: IM SICKKKKK PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY

John read his boyfriend’s message and giggled. Only Alexander could be that dramatic. John wanted to help, but knew he couldn’t do anything for the time being. After all, he was hundreds of miles away.

Turtle.boy: oh I’m sorry angel, can I do anything to help you?  
The_Other_51: I don’t knowwww… But I’m so sick i cant even write!  
Turtle.boy:Awww baby but that means you can talk to me instead of write!  
The_Other_51: And you’ll start talking to me instead of playing snake?  
Turtle.boy: Hey! I’m married to snake! Don’t insult my husband!

Alexander laughed at their exchange and got up to get some tissues. As he was walking, his phone buzzed again. Alex retrieved the tissues and brought them back to his bed, where he wrapped his duvet around his shoulders and sat back down. He pulled out his phone and opened it.

Turtle.boy: But you’re better than snake in my mind.   
Turtle.boy: Alex > snake

Alexander smiled and began tapping away at his phone again.

The_Other_51: Why thank you John, I’m glad you clarified.  
The_Other_51: John > everything  
Turtle.boy: Aww my sweet boy. I love you!! <3

Alex grinned, he loved it when John called him that. It was special and it didn’t happen often, so it was always nice when John brought it back out.

The_Other_51: I love you too!!! <3 <3  
Turtle.boy is typing…

Alexander knew he had made a mistake. Because next thing he knew.

Turtle.boy:<3<3<3  
The_Other_51: <3<3<3<3  
Turtle.boy:<3<3<3<3<3

Alex giggled and nuzzled farther into the covers. He really did love his boyfriend.


	4. I care. (Jamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys getting a bit feely, poor boys. im gonna write a part two.

Alex burst out of the conference room with tears streaming down his face. How could I say something like that in front of them?  
Thomas stood in shock, still trying to process what Alex-Hamilton had said. He was silent and still, so concerned for someone he was supposed to hate. 

“Of course! Why don’t I just stop talking! No one fucking listens to me anymore!” Alexander screamed at Jefferson and the entire board, his voice breaking into nothing more than a whisper at the end, “And…. I hear all of it. I hear every comment you guys make about me. It fucking hurts.”   
Tears welled up in his eyes as he shoved all his papers in his briefcase. Alex blinked and they fell, smudging the ink on the notes he took in the meeting. He looked up and saw Thomas- no- Jefferson had stood up, Alexander blinked and the tears trailed down his red cheeks.   
“Alex…” Thomas muttered, unintentionally reaching out a hand in his direction.  
Alexander let out a broken sob and turned away, he heard the arm drop back to Thomas’ side as he walked to the door.

Thomas glared at all of the board members individually, silently scolding them for making Alexander cry like he was. Making Alexander feel like he was anything less than perfect was unforgivable, and everyone knew at that moment that they had fucked up. All of the members muttered apologies and some looked terrified. Thomas blinked and nodded to Washington before exiting the room. 

Thomas went to the one place he knew Alex went when he was upset, the supply closet on the bottom level of the parking deck. Thomas ran down the many flights of stairs to get his anger at the board out of his system. He yelled at them as he ran, skipping steps in a way that looked dangerous and sometimes jumping five steps at a time. When he finally reached the bottom floor, he was breathless. Thomas took no time to breathe though. He needed to get to Alex to make sure he was okay.

Thomas approached the door and heard the distinct sound of Alexander crying, sobbing. In fact, Thomas had never heard someone cry like that before. Thomas couldn’t even describe it. It sounded so pained, and desperate, and broken. Taking a deep breath, Thomas pushed open the door.

Alexander took the elevator, trying to control his breathing enough to get downstairs. Alex ran to the closet as fast as he could, dropping his case just inside the door and slamming it shut. He just let himself cry, he wasn’t listening for anyone who might be coming to get him. No one here cares about me.

Thomas immediately caught Alex’s eye.  
“None of you care about me. Why are you here?” Alex choked out between sobs.  
“Because I care about you.” Thomas drawled, for once not caring he didn’t sound like he was from New york.   
Alexander kept crying. No he doesn’t, no one does, no one ever will, you’re trash and you know it. Save his time.  
“No you don’t… no one does, no one ever will. Just let me cry.” Alexander whimpered.  
Thomas moved forward and let the door close behind him. He kneeled next to Alex’s curled form and then sat in front of him. He put a hand on one of Alex’s smaller ones and laced their fingers, then he pulled Alex closer and put his other hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“I love you Alexander” Thomas whispered when the sobs had quieted to whimpers.  
“I love you too…” Alexander muttered, sniffing.  
Alex unlaced their fingers and detached Thomas’ hand from his shoulder, making Thomas think he was intending to get up. Then Alex crawled into Thomas’ lap and curled up perfectly, holding the fabric of Thomas’ shirt for dear life. Thomas’ arms wrapped tightly around Alexander, and they sat for a while. Thomas whispered sweet nothings to Alex for an hour, then he got an idea.

“I’m taking you home with me.” Thomas murmured.  
“You’re what?” Alex mumbled through the haze of sleep.  
“Where are you living right now?”   
“A crappy studio apartment?”  
“That’s it. You’re mine. You’re coming home with me.”


End file.
